Snowblind
by Golden-Sama
Summary: Tokka. OneShot. Just a sweet and simple story written for a friend if you're a TophxSokka fan you'll probably enjoy this.


**Snowblind  
for Crystal-chan**

This was a "Secret Santa" gift for one of my friends on the Sonic Rapid Board. One-shot Tokka goodness.**  
**

* * *

"THIS is where you were born? No wonder you're so messed up."

Two teens were walking through a snow-covered countryside. One of them was a shorter girl with her hair in a big black bun, while the other looked to be a year or two older with darker skin and a few small hairs on his chin that he claimed were a 'manly beard'.

"What's wrong with you Toph? This place is great!" Sokka commented as he stopped and took in a deep breath of arctic air. As he felt the cold chill inflate his lungs he grinned a delighted smile.

Toph shook her head as she continued walking. She was moving slower than he was and often fell behind, only catching up after he stopped his stride completely to wait for her. She was barefoot and with every step the snow came up to her ankles. Her annoyance could have been written off as being cold, but there was another reason entirely.

"What's wrong is I can't see a thing in this weather." Toph complained as she once again increased her pace to catch up with him. This time, she had miscalculated his whereabouts and wound up walking right into him. Sokka shook his head and let himself smile.

"Oh I get it, the snow's messing with your feet." Sokka pointed out, proud with himself for figuring out a bending-related issue.

"Way to guess super-genius." Toph replied in her usual sarcastic manner. "This snow is all padding. It's worse than wearing shoes."

The water-tribe boy shook his head and turned his eyes towards the sky. As he looked up, he saw a flake of snow fall onto the brim of his nose. He wiped it off, and as he turned away to do that he heard a familiar cry of glee. He looked back up in time to see a large furry animal streak through the sky.  
"Man, those two." Sokka muttered.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not much of a sightseer . . . mind telling me what we're looking at?" Toph replied with an extra dose of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh! No, it was just Appa flying by." Sokka replied, scratching his neck.

"I get it..." Toph grinned sheepishly. "Meaning that the lovebirds are probably up there, pecking away at each other."

Sokka's eye twitched painfully at that thought. "Thank you, I love imagining my sister and Aang making out. My day wouldn't be complete without THAT image in my head!"

Toph elbowed him in the stomach, causing Sokka to wince. "Suck it up." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "Try being happy for someone else for a change."

The water tribe boy muttered again, this time Toph didn't quite catch what he had to say. That always intrigued her, so she stepped forward and spun around to where she assumed he was standing.

"Come again?"

"I'm actually over here." Sokka said from about a foot to her left. Toph clenched her fist and turned slightly to face his voice.

"Spill it Sokka! What did you say?" Toph demanded. Sokka shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"Well, that only makes me KNOW it wasn't nothing." Toph replied.

"It's... a secret." Sokka said the first excuse that came to mind.

Toph scoffed, and then got an idea. "I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one." She put on her most sheepish grin.

"I... oh, forget it." Sokka shook his head. "It wasn't anything important!"

"Then why are you being so stubborn?"

The water tribe boy knew when he was defeated. Toph was as stubborn as a Sky Bison. "All I said was... it's hard to be happy for someone else when I'm so lonely. There, I'm a self-admitted lonely loser, you happy?" Sokka crossed his arms.

"... You're so clueless sometimes, leadfoot." Toph replied, with a sort-of sad smile on her face. "You're alone only because you choose to be."

Sokka's jaw dropped at this. "What are you talking about? I flirt with every girl I meet! They always turn me down!"

It was Toph's turn to mutter something that was impossible to understand.  
"What?" Sokka blinked.

"Nothing." She replied, and she started walking faster.

"No, no, noo! You can't play that game after you just stopped me! Out with it!" Sokka threw up his arms in protest.

Toph spun around and stomped her foot on the ground. A small piece of earth jumped up from the ground near her foot and shot at Sokka, hitting him in the knee. She intended to just knock him down and shut his trap, but it backfired. Instead he fell over – right at her!

The next thing Toph knew, she was pinned in the snow, and as always seems to happen on occasions like this, Sokka's lips just happened to land on her mouth. It was also pure coincidence that he moved his lips into a pucker, and that she reacted the same way.

After a kiss that lasted no more than three seconds but felt like it could have span three generations, the two broke apart when Sokka rolled off of her and landed in the snow. Both remained still and unmoving next to one another, Sokka starring up at the sky and Toph focusing on the rhythmic breathing she seemed to be experiencing.

"Toph--"

"Sokka, please don't talk. You'll only say something stupid and ruin it."

As much as he would have liked to protest, Sokka decided that sometimes it was best to just shut up and accept a good thing.

**Fin.**


End file.
